Such devices are useful in particular for packaging the components of a hair dye.
German utility model 87 00 341 discloses a device having a bottom receptacle and a top receptacle that are capable of turning relative to each other. The bottom receptacle has two coaxial chambers closed on top by a common stopper. The top receptacle has a shoulder which, during rotation of the two receptacles, entrains the above-mentioned stopper away from its closure position, thereby enabling the components to be mixed.
Such a device is relatively complex in structure and is poorly suited to one of the two receptacles being made out of glass, should that be necessary given the nature of one of the components.
In addition, that known device appears to be overdimensioned for the case where one of the three components represents only a small volume of the final mixture, e.g. when said component is a scent or perfume.
Finally, such a device cannot easily be modified for storing four components or even more.